


[Podfic] Nothing But Summer

by akikotree



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Beach, Audio Format: MP3, Come play, Edgeplay, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on the Beach, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Crush, lap dance, life guard sehun, mild homophobia, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: While life guarding on the beach, Sehun has to deal with the obnoxious guys from his high school class who think they can skimboard. One is Kris, who he's had a crush on for years. Another is cute, flirty Jongin, who might be just what he needs to get over him.Intro and outro music is "Wave" by Ateez. Thank you to GinforInk for permission to record, and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	[Podfic] Nothing But Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing but Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391110) by [GinForInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinForInk/pseuds/GinForInk). 

  


## Streaming

## Duration

3 hours 25 minutes 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20EXO-%20Nothing%20But%20Summer.mp3) | **Size:** 139 MB 
| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
